Cravers Faction Quest
Main branch Chapter 1: Of Our Own Brood Choose an Objective: DESTROY: (Industrialist) Send a fleet to destroy the hostile Craver vessel. *Reward: 50 or Hyperium * Go to industrialist branch CAPTURE: (Religious): Send a fleet to intercept the hostile Craver vessel. *Reward: 60 1 Luxury resource * Go to religious branch Industrialist Branch Part 2 Explore the planet x to find the wreck. *Reward: Cyborg Stomachs (Empire) +20% Food on all Outposts. Chapter 2: Message from a Corpse CONQUER: (Industrialist) Build the Signal Seeker (Unique Improvement: +50 Industry, +10 Vision Range) in a Minor Civilization's home system. * Reward: Infinity Shield (Defense Module) STUDY: (Religious) WIth 50 Titanium and 50 Hyperium, Explore the Curiosity on planet x again. * Reward: Reyaryn Cious (Hero) Religious, Guardian class, Virtual Endless faction. Chapter 3: First We Crack the Shell... Choose an Objective: DRILL: (Industrialist) Gather x Dust and search the Quest Curiosity in the Infinite Factory system. *Reward: Endless Augmentation Factory (Empire) **+40% Manpower Refill rate on Heroes (Systems and Fleet), +20% Health Regen on Heroes, +20% Ship HP Regen on Hero Assigned Fleet. TELEKINESIS: (Religious) Raise a Hero to level x and use them to search the Quest Curiosity in the Infinite Factory system. *Reward: Accelerated Ovipositor (Empire) +30% Manpower Capacity on Systems. Religious branch Part 2: Bring the Craver ship back to one of your systems for analysis. (Use disband fleet action) *Reward: Hive Hall (System Improvement) No Upkeep for assigned Heroes in this System. **It should be noted that you also gain ownership of the captured Tier 2 Cruiser, which can help you bully other empires and subjugate minor factions. Chapter 2: Whispers of What You Worshipped Choose an Objective: INVESTIGATE: (Industrialist) Obtain 2 marked Systems. *Reward: Infinity Shield (Defense Module) **Health Bonus: 10, Health Percentage Bonus: 10%, Shield Capacity: 270, Energy Defense: 31. Cost: 35 Industry 2 Titanium. RESTORE: (Religious) Build the Synchronous Hive ''(Unique Improvement: +30 Approval +10 Influence) in one of your systems to restore the Virtual consciousness. *Reward: '''Reyaryn Cious (Hero)' Religious, Guardian class, Virtual Endless faction. About Reyaryn Cious: He joins empire at level 8, his starting skills are +20% damage on his ship and +1 Industry per population. The Virtual Endless skill tree is unique and includes the following skills: Arcane Knowledge 1 & 2: +10 (+20) Science on System, +10 (+20) per Anomaly on colonized planets in System Galactic Sense 1 & 2: +1 (+2) Movement and Vision range on Fleet Grease the Wheels 1 & 2: -20% (-40%) Upkeep on assigned Fleet Defensive AI Integration: ''+10% Shield Capacity on assigned Fleet ''Chrono Ordnance 1 & 2: ''+40% (+80%) Shield Penetration on assigned Fleet ''Endless Charisma: ''+40% Manpower refill rate and maximum Manpower capacity on assigned Fleet Chapter 3: Cross the Threshold ''Choose an Objective: SOLDIERS: (Industrialist) Search the Quest Curiosity in the Infinite Factory system with a fleet with x Manpower. *Reward: Endless Augmentation Factory (Empire) **+40% Manpower Refill rate on Heroes (Systems and Fleet), +20% Health Regen on Heroes, +20% Ship HP Regen on Hero Assigned Fleet. REYARYN: (Religious) Raise Reyaryn Cious to level x and use them to search the Quest Curiosity in the Infinite Factory system. *Reward: Accelerated Ovipositor (Empire)+30% Manpower Capacity on Systems. Route Suggestion: Accelerated Ovipositor only increases System Manpower which is largely invalidated by the titanium siege modules, which are a Stage 2 tech. Endless Augmentation Factory only works on Hero Assigned fleets, but the Ship HP Regen has more practical applications than any of the other possible rewards. Final Chapter Then We Crack the Nuts Inside REBELLION: (Industrialist) Defeat the Wasps Fleet and invade the Infinite Factory. *Reward: Insatiable Maw (Diplomacy) Refuse Force Truce without cost or penalty. A Time of Ascension SUBMISSION: (Religious) Possess at least x Planets in your empire. *Reward: Voice of the Queen (Diplomacy) +2 Influence per destroyed Command Point on Ships. Category:Faction Quests Category:Quests